Electrical lighting has become commonplace in modern society. Electrical lighting devices are commonly deployed, for example, in homes, buildings of commercial and other enterprise establishments, as well as in various outdoor settings. Even in a relatively small state or country, there may be millions of lighting devices in use. Lighting design, however, can be very complex and require specialized expertise along with highly customized tools.
Lighting solutions, particularly in commercial and/or high-end residential spaces, are typically designed by representatives of lighting manufacturers. Such lighting professionals design lighting solutions to meet the needs of current or would-be occupants of the space, but with a particular lighting manufacturer's product in mind. As such, the current or would-be occupant might have multiple alternative solutions from which to select. Furthermore, lighting installers and/or service technicians are often tasked with ensuring complex lighting solutions are properly installed and functioning optimally.
However, identifying and quantifying the performance of lighting sources has remained difficult and often requires expensive specialized equipment that is not easily movable and/or readily available. Efforts have been made to provide simple cheap alternatives, but the results are often inconsistent and/or inaccurate.